The two sharingan wielders
by roxas1337
Summary: After a different ending to the land of wave mission, Naruto unlocks the sharingan! He will also be trained to his full potential with some slight changes to canon story. Naruto x ? (Haven't decided a pairing yet, I'm thinking possible Naruto x Konan or Naruto x femItachi as they both interest me)
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Some characters will be slightly OOC in this story eg: Sasuke (not by much but he will accept Naruto slightly more) and Jiraiya (he will take training Naruto seriously, seeing as in the three year time skip it seems he learnt very little he will learn more then and the month training for the chunin exams. **

**I will also use some English and some Japanese names for jutsu, I know hardly any in Japanese so its easier than looking up.**

**There also will be no full scale invasion at the chunin exams, only Orochimaru and some sound ninja will attack (Suna did not participate)**

**Chapter one: Naruto obtains sharingan!**

Team seven's mission could be considered a success. At least to shinobi standards. The threat to the bridge builder was over, the bridge would be finished soon and they could go home. The problem however, was the seemingly soon to be dead Sasuke Uchiha lying on the ground. This happened after a battle with Haku, ice release bloodline wielder. While this was happening, Haku and Zabuza's employer Gato came to betray them, this was stopped by Zabuza at the cost of his own life. However the battle was done, Haku had already inflicted the wounds to Sasuke and he seemed most likely to die. He looked up to Naruto and said "Dobe, find my brother, kill him for me, do this as my final wish. I ask you because I guess your the closest thing I could a friend." He turned to Haku "Your trained in medical things right?" When he received a nod he continued "Transfer my eyes to Naruto, they will be useful." Haku nodded and knocked Naruto out to begin the transplant.

The transplant was complete, the eyes were transferred to the others body, Naruto's eye were now red with one tomoe in one eye with two in the other. Sasuke's eyes were now blue. However once transferred, Haku noticed what appeared to be red chakra leaking slightly from Sasuke's new eyes. It was only small amounts but it seemed to be healing Sasuke's injuries! Soon enough he had healed enough to survive. He slowly reopened his eyes and instantly remembered what happened. He turned to Haku "Transfer them back, I get the honour of killing Itachi, I need those eyes." Haku sighed but nodded. Soon enough the eyes were swapped back.

When Naruto opened his eyes, he noticed he was in Tazuna's house again and jumped up in fear of Sasuke's death being true. He looked to his right and saw Sasuke's seemingly lifeless body. It was at this point that he noticed his eyes were hurting but before he could check it out his sensei appeared. "Good to see you okay Naruto, don't worry, Sasuke is fine." This relieved Naruto greatly. He then said "Sensei my eyes hurt like crazy, can you look?" He nodded and walked over to look but couldn't see anything wrong with them so he lowered his headband to see if it was a genjutsu used by the ice wielder back in their fight. What he saw shocked him greatly, there appeared to be a buildup of chakra that was different to Naruto's there. He then said "Naruto channel chakra to your eyes." Naruto did so and Kakashi watched amazed as his eyes seemed to darken slightly and instead of his pupil there were three white tomoe in each eye. He only managed to breathe out "Amazing..." Naruto he repeatedly asked what it was.

Kakashi spent the next hour about how his theory was during the temporary eye switch some of Sasuke's residual chakra leaked into Naruto and somehow activated his own version of the sharingan, for whatever reason. After this they both went to sleep and agreed to do nothing until talking to the hokage.

The next week went lazily, Haku visited one last one last time as he managed to survive their fighting. He was off to the rebellion for kiri. Other than that nothing exciting happened and team seven was on their way back to konoha. Upon arriving Kakashi sent Sasuke and Sakura away while he and Naruto reported to the hokage.

After the report given by Kakashi to say the hokage was shocked would be a understatement. He then said "I believe this happened due to young Sasuke's chakra activating the dormant Uchiha DNA in Naruto. This is due to he Uzumaki being related to the Senju who came from the sage of the six paths along with the Uchiha. In fact, it is rumoured the sage was a Uzumaki. Either way, they were slightly related and his chakra activated that." He then went on to explain Naruto's new responsibilities with this new tool for him to use and the abilities it granted.

After the meeting team seven were given time off meetings to train which Naruto was instructed to do chakra control along with Sakura while Sasuke went and did something with Kakashi. This happened for a week until Naruto decided to follow. What he saw upset him, Kakashi was teaching Sasuke jutsu! He decided they would both learn, he activated his sharingan and decided to only copy jutsu which seemed common as he did not like taking others work and it made him feel slightly better that way. After he copied two jutsu he ran out towards them while Kakashi was showing a third jutsu and yelled "I knew it! Your teaching him jutsu and not me or Sakura! Your a horrible sensei!" He then ran off leaving a shocked looking Sasuke and a guilty Kakashi.

Later that day Naruto got delivered a scroll, when he opened it he saw a note which read "You're right, I was a horrible sensei, please forgive me, I sent some chakra paper for you to test your affinity, if he paper burns you have fire, if it splits, wind, if it goes damp the it's water, if it wrinkles its lightning and finally if it crumbles that means earth. Good luck - Kakashi" he decided to give the paper a test, he pushed chakra into it and the paper split in half while one half wrinkled and the other stayed the same. This meant he had two affinities! He thought he was so awesome he went for celebratory ramen.

The next day went the exact same in training except Naruto decided to send some clones transformed as various ninja to read about element manipulation. He had learnt the clone secret by overhearing Kakashi explain it to Sasuke and said that he could use that if he got enough chakra, which Naruto already had. After learning what was needed, Naruto then ran off while leaving a clone to do the control exercise to pretend he was there. Once alone he made more clones to train his control and some to practise his nature training.

A week had passed and Naruto finally finished the leaf stage for both his elements, it took him three days for wind but didn't want it ahead of his lightning. He is now beginning the second stage of each element, slicing a rock for wind and lighting a lightbulb for lightning. He continued this for two weeks while simultaneously having even more clones training chakra control.

At this team meeting Kakashi did something unexpected, he called the team together together to explain how the team was being entered in the chunin exams and Naruto instantly knew he and Sakura were only there so Sasuke could go but he didn't mind, he wanted his chance to show his skill with the few jutsu he knew.

-Canon until first exam-

Once the first exam began, Sakura looked nervous, Sasuke smirked at how he could copy hand movements for answers and Naruto looked downright bored. After learning the shadow clone trick he had some clones read up on current important ninja and he knew the proctor, Ibiki Morino was playing a psychological game. He guessed it was the tenth question and decided to act then, until that he would just get the answers the same way as Sasuke.

When Ibiki asked who was going to leave Sakura was deciding to go for Naruto until both he and Sasuke glared at her to stop. A lot of teams left however and soon there were only 13 teams left. Soon after the second proctor arrived and informed everyone to go to the forest of death for the next portion of the exam.

After being explained the rules of the exam and having Naruto's blood licked by the second proctor, all the genin were running around the forest of death looking for scrolls . Soon enough Naruto's team encountered a hidden rain team who were using a tactic which involved reforming clones. They were soon dealt with as Sasuke and Naruto could see the real ones with their sharingan. Unfortunately they had the same scroll so team seven still needed one.

After searching for a team for a while team seven were beginning to give up hope for the day until a large of gust of wind came towards them. Luckily all three managed to remain rooted to the ground while a hidden grass kunoichi appeared and said "ku ku ku I see I need to fight all three of you for Sasuke-kun." The "fight" as the "kunoichi" called out to be "her" dominating them, they only got one hit in to reveal Orochimaru.

When Orochimaru noticed Naruto's sharingan and realised who he was, he couldn't resist giving his "gift" to him too so he could have a sharingan pawn eventually or see the effects of a bijuu with the mark. After giving both Naruto and Sasuke the curse mark he quickly fled leaving a scroll behind by "accident" to ensure they could make it through the exams so he could see what happened. No matter what did happen, it would be intriguing indeed.

**AN: I am aware how bad this first chapter is with the lack of action and things, however I can promise there will be more in the next chapter. Although before that I need to know what you all think to these ideas:**

**1) Naruto has already unlocked he mangekyo sharingan due to seeing Sasuke's seemingly dead body and that is what first caused him to realise the pain in his eyes (In Tazuna's house) he will still be effected by the blindness and he will only know one skill for now (which I want to be included in the review of whether he should have it or not.) If this is chosen, the curse mark will be rendered useless by the kyuubi's chakra in Naruto. (Also describe what his MS should look like)**

**2) The kyuubi's chakra unlocks the second stage of the cursed seal for Naruto and destroys Orochimaru's consciousness from the seal so he has control of it (only to be used in extreme situations) If this is chosen, please give a description of what Naruto's stage 2 cursed seal should look like and if possible a picture. **

**3) Naruto has both of the previous ideas.**

**4) The seal is basically destroyed with kyuubi's chakra and he does not gain the MS yet. **

**The next chapter will show which option has been chosen. Until then, thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I've decided that Naruto will be getting control of his cursed seal and not the mangekyo sharingan yet. I figured that with the MS it would be harder to see him using it anytime soon if he got in any serious confrontations as I would have most likely given him Amaterasu which can be possibly dodged or escaped somehow while the cursed gives him a continuous boost of power. This chapter will also have him meeting the Kyuubi. **

Chapter 2

Sakura was currently sitting in a hollowed out tree with a unconscious Sasuke and Naruto, who have been that way since their encounters with Orochimaru. Both seemed to be sick, with high fevers. She was sitting there on watch just hoping that no one found them anytime soon as she didn't think she could defend them from anybody. When she looked back at the boys, she couldn't help but even feel sympathy for Naruto, even if she didn't like him it was obvious he was in a lot of pain.

**-In Narutos Mindscape-**

When Naruto opened his eyes, he found himself in a sewer of some kind with two different pipes leading somewhere. As he was wondering where the hell he was he could hear deep breathing and decided to follow it to find out where he was. Eventually he came across a big room with large metal gates with the kanji for 'seal' in the middle. He now could guess where we was and who was behind that gate but only hoped he was wrong. As he stepped closer, he finally noticed two crimson eyes staring back at him before the whole nine tailed fox became visible. "You're the Kyuubi!" he shouted. The Kyuubi just grinned, His container seemed slightly scared but not enough to show a lot of weakness. **"Pathetic fleshbag, of course I am! But that's not important, how did you manage to get some kind of seal on you?" **Naruto just looked confused "Seal? I've always had a seal on me, containing you fur ball." Kyuubi just growled at the nickname before saying **"It seems the snake you fought gave you a seal, rather pathetic of you to be caught like if I say so myself. Either way, this seal will led you towards him and then becoming his slave of some kind. I won't allow my container, who represents me while I am here to be so pitiful! I will edit the seal so you gain full control and will remove what appears to be a limiter seal so you can use it's full power. However, the limiter seal can only be done while you are using the power so that will have to wait."**

Naruto was instantly suspicious "Whats in it for you if I have all this extra power, sure I represent you but with this I will be less likely to call upon your chakra which means you can't control me!" The fox just blinked in surprise, his container wasn't as big a dumb ass as he thought **"Well, I must say I'm surprised that you figured I wanted something in return, I want to rip off some of my seal. This will allow me your senses, obviously you can turn this off at will but I would hope you allow your jailor some kind of freedom." **Naruto instantly asked the first question that came to his mind "Why would you want my senses?" The Kyuubi just sighed, he didn't want to explain this **"To put it blunt, I'm lonely. It's stupid that a creature made of hate and malice could be lonely, but I guess I am. I suppose you should also know this will allow us to communicate mentally but don't expect help unless the situation requires it." **Naruto thought hard about his decision, from the sounds of things he was getting a good deal plus he learnt more about the Kyuubi, he wants to find out everything about him since even if he is a creature of hate and malice that doesn't mean he cant be helped. "I've made my decision, I agree to this although I will also say I'm going to help you with that hatred and someday we don't have to be enemies, not necessarily friends although it would be cool to say I had a demon as a friend... hehe" Naruto walked up to the seal and ripped a small portion off. He could immediately feel some more chakra flowing out to his body as he began to fade from his mind. As he was about to leave he heard **"I suppose I should say good luck fleshbag, you wont need it anyway."**

**-Real world-**

Naruto opened his eyes and immediately thought 'Kyuubi this worked right?'. He got a snort in reply before **'Yes I can feel everything, now go help your comrades while I work on removing this limiter'**. It was at this point he realized there was some kind of fighting going on, it appeared that Lee was unconscious near a beaten up Sakura and team 10 with Sasuke about to rip off someones arms. Naruto immediately ran over to Sasuke, shocked that he was suddenly much faster and felt incredibly powerful but decided to put that thought away for later. He grabbed Sasuke and pulled him off the other person and said "Sasuke! What are you doing? Hes already lost, his arms are broken." Sasuke just looked at him with a manical grin before saying "I see you got this power too Naruto, yours looks different but no matter! I finally have someone to test my skills with!" Before the strange markings covering his face suddenly receded and he dropped to the ground unconscious. Naruto saw the three enemy ninja just place their scroll on the ground and run. He decided it was for the better and turned to his awake team mate who was looking at him with fear. "Sakura-chan why do you look so scared of me? I just helped didn't I?" Sakura just said "You have strange markings like Sasuke-kun did, only yours are a different colour and shape..." Naruto realized he was still using this new power but didn't know how to turn it off before he heard **'Just think for it to come off, I removed the limiter, you shouldn't test it here, don't want that girl to wet herself' **Naruto could practically feel the Kyuubi's grin while he forced the marks to recede and walked over to Sakura who was having her hair fixed by Ino while Lee's team took him away.

After a while team 10 decided to leave as well leaving Sakura and Naruto alone with a still unconscious Sasuke. Sakura decided to break the silence and said "Naruto, you controlled that marking thing right? We need to teach Sasuke-kun how too and tell Kakashi-sensei when we get to the tower!" Naruto just replied "I can't teach him anything but I agree, we need to tell Kakashi when we get to the tower, luckily we have both of the scrolls." Sakura immediately noticed the lack 'sensei' with Kakashi's name but decided not to question it before she said "I'm going to sleep for a while, just wake me up when Sasuke-kun wakes up." Naruto nodded and she went to sleep. Naruto sat there for what felt to be 4 hours in silence where as it was only 15 minutes before he decided to sneak his way to the tower now and try to wake his team mates up on arrival. He quickly made two clones, one for each team mate so he was free to fight and sped off to the tower with his sharingan activated to inform him of anyone incoming. Naruto could see the tower getting close before Sasuke began to wake up and groggily said "Where are we?" Naruto just replied "Almost at the tower. Stay on my clones back and rest." Sasuke just nodded, too tired to care about his "Uchiha Pride" at this moment. Soon they arrived at the tower, luckily without any confrontation. Naruto quickly woke Sakura up and dispelled his clones before they went into the tower, read the plaques before opening the scrolls to summon Iruka. As soon as Naruto saw Iruka he said "Iruka-sensei! Its great to see you but we need to talk to Jiji right away. Something happened in the forest." Iruka was going to dispute this and just say that not everything that happens there has to go to the hokage before he saw Naruto and his team mates serious expressions. He just nodded and led them into the tower.

Iruka soon took Naruto and team to the top of the tower which had a office, which the Hokage used for times when he was here for the second stage of the chuunin exams. When the door opened he was surprised to see Team 7 with Iruka leading them in. "Ah, Iruka, what are you leading these people to me for?" Before he could answer Naruto yelled out "Jiji! We need to talk, something happened in the forest and another thing to do with my**_other_**power too but that should be in private." Sakura frowned while Sasuke scowled at Naruto for not allowing them to know what this other ability was but the Hokage suddenly tensed and nodded and dismissed Iruka. Naruto then began to describe everything that happened in the forest up until he stopped Sasuke but skipped the part about his mind where Sakura filled in the fight. After this, Kakashi was called in to take Sasuke and Sakura, to seal Sasuke's cursed seal after showing Sakura her room. Once they left the Hokage activated his privacy seals while Naruto explained the deal with fox. The Hokage was shocked and had to ask "How can we trust him? Ask him why I should?"

Naruto closed his eyes and started to converse with the Kyuubi 'Kyuubi, Jiji says why can we trust you?' The Kyuubi snorted but said **'If it helps, I was under a genjutsu at the time by a Uchiha, with those damn eyes of theirs! Yours are so much better, not the typical red, I outdid myself' **Naruto instantly realized what he was saying and before he could ask the Kyuubi said **'I used the other eyes to activate your dormant DNA that's all'. **Naruto quickly explained about the genjutsu and the Kyuubi giving him the eyes before the Hokage relented and told Naruto he could use the seal as he felt necessary with no seal protecting it. Naruto already decided it would only be his trump card and left. Once he was gone the Hokage could only mutter "I'm getting to old for this shit..."

After a few days, the second was over and everyone was gathered in the hall which had a statue of two hands in the ram sign. All the remaining team Jonin sensei's were surrounding the edge of the arena in the balcony while the Hokage was sitting down. After a quick explanation of what the purpose of the exam was and how it was for a replacement to war, the Hokage was interrupted by a sickly looking Jonin who then said "Well, this section will have *cough* a preliminary to determine *cough* who goes through to the main exam *cough*. Before anyone asks, this is so the visiting nobility don't have to watch fights that aren't *cough* worthy of being called chuunin exam fights *cough* Now the selection will begin!"

**-Canon until Naruto's fight (I'm lazy to write all the fights out)-**

When Naruto's fight was announced Naruto just calmly jumped down from the balcony trying to hide a smirk while Kiba was cheering about how "easy a fight with the dobe" will be. Kurenai, Kiba's sensei walked over to Kakashi with a smug smile and said "Your kid should quit now, he has no chance against Kiba." Kakashi instantly replied lazily "I wouldn't be so sure. He is Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja for a reason." This intrigued Kurenai so she asked "What have you taught him?" Kakashi began to think of what he taught him and instantly paled, he hadn't forgot how upset Naruto had been about him only teaching Sasuke but it was too late for him to help him before these exams. He decided to hope for Naruto to win and replied "Oh you know, this and that..." Kurenai narrowed her eyes at this but just turned to watch the match.

Down in the arena Kiba had finally stopped cheering and sent Akamaru, his ninja dog, to the sidelines so he could fight alone. Naruto just discreetly activated his sharingan and got ready to fight. The proctor, seeing that they were ready, jumped back and yelled "Begin!" Kiba immediately used his "all fours technique" which gave him longer fingernails turned into claws and made him more animalistic as he got on all fours. He charged at Naruto thinking it would be easy but to everyone's surprise Naruto managed to easily dodge, thanks to his sharingan, but no one knew about that but the Hokage and Kakashi since he managed to hide it from Sasuke for now. Kiba tried to charge again only for Naruto to dodge over and over. After 5 minutes he was about to call Akamaru when he saw Naruto standing on the wall throw a kunai as he went through hand seals before yelling "Kunai shadow clone jutsu!" This caused the one kunai to turn into ten as they flew at Kiba, who managed to dodge eight but got pierced in both shoulders. Before Kiba could do anything else Naruto charged in and sent a kick to his head which managed to knock Kiba out. All the Konoha ninja's were stunned beyond belief, Naruto, the dead last, beat Kiba with what seemed to be ease. Kurenai turned to Kakashi and said "Why would you teach him a technique like that and not explain its dangerous to use against other genin who probably couldn't dodge it?" Kakashi decided he would have to tell the truth "I didn't... I only taught things to Sasuke, I failed Naruto, he probably saw me show Sasuke and managed to learn it." Kurenai was stunned and angry at Kakashi for basically saying he taught his other two students nothing so she just walked away.

When Naruto walked up Kakashi went to congratulate him "Well done Naruto, I'm impressed." Naruto instantly replied "Thanks Kakashi." Kakashi narrowed his eyes at that and said "Is that any way to treat your sensei?" Naruto just let out a mocking laugh before replying "Maybe when you teach me something other than tree-walking and giving me some paper to test my affinity, I'll accept you." Kakashi could only sigh but accept it "I understand I failed you, I'll make it up to you at one point Naruto, you have my word." Naruto snorted at that but didn't say anything. While this conversation went on a few matches had already finished and the rest were still going.

**-Canon until Naruto goes to ask Kakashi for training-**

Naruto decided to ask Kakashi for training to give him the chance to "make it up to him". Once he found Kakashi he said "Kakashi, can you teach me for this month? See if you can earn the right to be called my sensei." Kakashi instantly knew what he was about to say would be bad but he had to say "Sorry Naruto, I'm going to be training Sasuke for this month, he has a much tougher opponent, I got Ebisu to teach you for the month, go look for him now." Kakashi vanished in a shunshin before Naruto could yell at him. Naruto decided to not bother looking for Ebisu and went to the hot springs. As he was relaxing in the water he heard some giggling and thought nothing of it until it became louder and longer so he ran over to where he heard it and saw a white haired man peeking into the girls hot spring. **(AN: I wont describe what Jiraiya looks like, everyone should know) **Naruto yelled out "Pervert!" and watched as the man got beat up. When he began to walk away he saw the man suddenly get up like he hadn't hurt in the first place and said "Who are you brat?" Naruto replied "Naruto Uzumaki." The white haired man smiled and said "Sarutobi-sensei told me about you, the kid with the secret sharingan." Naruto narrowed his eyes at this and said "Who are you? I'm trusting you since your jiji's student but introductions are in order." The man just grinned before going through some hand signs while slamming his hand on the ground, which made a puff of smoke appear. Once cleared, the man was standing on a toad doing a weird dance saying "I am the man who other men hate! I am the man who women adore! I am the gallant, Jiraiya!" Naruto now knew exactly who this was but was not impressed. He decided to take a risk and ask for training though, "Hey Ero-sennin, wanna train me for the month." Jiraiya immediately complained about the nickname but agreed.

Once they arrived in a clearing Jiraiya decided to teach him water walking and watched amazed as Naruto made twenty shadow clones to help him, he asked "Naruto, you know the shadow clone secret?" Naruto just sighed and said "My sensei taught it to my team mate who cant use it yet in secret but I overheard him." Jiraiya frowned at that but decided to let him go. He said "Naruto, let them do that, come sign this summoning contract." He summoned a toad who spat out the contract for Naruto sign. After signing it Naruto began practicing summoning toads. His first summon, while nothing special, was not that bad. He summoned a orange/red looking toad who said "Yo! Your the new summoner? I'm Gamakichi" Naruto nodded and introduced himself. This went on for the rest of the day until Naruto went home after dispelling his clones. He hadn't made much progress in either chakra control or summoning but he had the full month and he started out quite well for the summoning which will only get better as his chakra control does. When entering his apartment he noticed a scroll with a note that said '_Your right, I should've agreed to teach you, at least accept this scroll to help you. - Kakashi' _Naruto instantly thought about how this happened twice. Kakashi thinks just by giving him slight scroll help it equals the same as helping him properly. He sighed and opened the scroll, only to go wide-eyed at what was inside.

This kind of training went on for two weeks, before Naruto was able to summon battle toads and spar on water easily for over an hour. He was told the next day he would start to learn jutsu. On his way home he was stopped by Gaara, the red haired sand genin from the exams. He was instantly on alert with his sharingan activated and asked "What are you doing here?" Gaara just replied saying "Mother senses something in you. She says be wary but to take your blood. I will enjoy proving my existence against you." Naruto was about to reply before he heard the Kyuubi in head **'Kid he's the Ichibi, Shukaku, Jinchuuriki, his seal seems to be horrible if he thinks Shukaku is his mother, take him to that pervert tomorrow and get it fixed so he won't be insane and try to kill you. He probably can't sleep.' **Naruto mentally nodded and said to Gaara "I can help you sleep. Meet me here at 9am tomorrow." Gaara looked shocked for a minute before his face took a dark look and said "If you lie, you will die." He then vanished in a shunshin of sand.

The next day Naruto ran up to the pervert with Gaara and said "Ero-Sennin, fix Gaara's seal! He's a jinchuuriki." Jiraiya was skeptical whether or not too and Gaara could see that so he said "I have information you will want." That caught Jiraiya's interest so he agreed. It took two hours to do this, while Naruto trained on what he got in the scroll from Kakashi and continued more chakra control. After it was done and Gaara woke up, he explained about the invasion and was immediately taken to the Hokage. Soon after, Naruto found out that Suna, Gaara's village, was going to back out of the invasion after discussing it with the Hokage.

After training that day, Naruto was on his way home when he saw two shinobi fighting, both leaf ninja, but this seemed to be more than a mere spar so he decided to check it out. Upon arriving he recognized them both, Kabuto from the exam and the third exam proctor. He decided to wait to hear what they were talking about. Kabuto said "So now the leaf knows about the invasion and how its only sound, Maybe I should kill you so we can still surprise everyone." Naruto decided he had to do something and jumped toward Kabuto, made two clones and all three went through hand signs before calling out "Wind Style: Great Breakthrough" Kabuto turned, shocked about being caught by surprise and just managed to attach himself to the roof with chakra which gave Hayate enough time to get up. Naruto saw this and yelled "Get to the Hokage! I can at least hold him off." Hayate looked conflicted before nodding and left. Kabuto was about to charge after him but Naruto got in his way. Kabuto just chuckled and said "If I could beat him, you should be easy." Naruto knew this and was going to just spam clones as a distraction before he heard Kyuubi **'Use your new seal, I call it the Kitsune seal since I edited it. Will for it to come fully out and you can see the full power or just bring out the first level. I have a feeling you'll need its full power though.' **Naruto just smirked and did as he was told. Kabuto saw that Naruto's curse seal was activating and smirked, he could beat him even with his level one cursed seal, but that soon turned to a look of shock as he saw the seal was different, it was red and in the shape of a fox head! Soon after it covered his whole body and Kabuto didn't know how but Naruto had edited the seal and got to level two.

Naruto quickly felt incredibly powerful but looked down at his himself to get a look at his transformation. He could feel he grew small amounts of fair to cover his arms and legs, although that wasn't visible through his jumpsuit. He also got more defined whiskers, larger and canines and grew one tail. He smirked at this before dashing towards the still shocked Kabuto and was amazed at his speed before he punched Kabuto in the face. This woke Kabuto from his daze and when Naruto jumped in to attack, he swung his chakra scalpel. When connecting, Naruto howled in pain and jumped back as he could feel the muscle ripped in his arm. However, soon after it healed much faster than his usual feeling and he smirked again "I guess this gives advanced healing too... I heal so quick." Kabuto instantly paled as he knew that it would be hard to win fast and he had too get away before the Hokage arrived. He was about to run before Naruto charged and they engaged in a fierce taijutsu match. It was clear Naruto was winning this small fight but Kabuto wasn't receiving too much damage. Kabuto cursed as he could sense people coming so he knocked Naruto back and used shunshin to get away. Soon after the Hokage arrived and was afraid the fox had control of Naruto before he could see the transformation canceling and Naruto reverting back to normal. He said "I assume this is your full seal power?" Naruto nodded and went on to explain what happened.

The next morning Naruto was rudely awakened at 7am by someone banging on his door. When he answered he was shocked to see a ANBU member , the cat wearing member, and he said "I'm guessing I'm in trouble with jiji again?" The ANBU just giggled and said "No, this is a personal matter, may I please come in?" Naruto just nodded and led her into his house. Once inside with the door shut, the ANBU took off her mask and Naruto was shocked to see it was a rather attractive women. She said "My name is Yugao Uzuki and I am Hayate's fiance and wanted to express my thanks to you for saving him." She then hugged Naruto and gave him a kiss on the cheek. He then said "It's nothing, anything for a leaf shinobi." She just laughed and said "Well, since I'm off duty today, as a thank you, if you'd like I could teach you some kenjutsu? I understand if you don't want too, I just want to be of help." Naruto thought about this and decided there wasn't a bad side at all to this so he just nodded. She said "Well, lets go to a shop and buy you some new clothes and a sword." Naruto's mood immediately darkened and he mumbled "Shops don't really let me in." Yugao narrowed her eyes at this and said "I'm an ANBU, I'll wear my mask and if they refuse then they get reported to the Hokage." Naruto nodded and they left for a shop.

Naruto quickly picked out some clothes and ran to try them on. Naruto came out with standard ANBU black pants with a plain black shirt with the Uzumaki swirl on the back and a white jacket with black stripes on it. When he asked Yugao what she thought, she just nodded and they went to look at swords after he grabbed a few pairs of each piece of clothing he just brought. As he was looking he didnt really see many that he liked too much, he was getting ready to give up until he saw what he wanted. It was a simple kodachi with a black handle grip and a plain black scabbard. The sword itself was a shiny kind of silver. He went up to the shopkeeper and said "Can you sew in the kanji for "Kitsune" on the back of the white jackets? It'll be funny to mess with people." The man just nodded and said "Kid, about the sword, I should warn you, it's made of chakra metal so it's gonna be expensive. I'm not saying you ain't got the money but don't be discouraged if you need to put it back." Naruto was about to reply before Yugao said "That won't be nececary, I'm paying for his things and I actually know to look at price tags so I can afford it." Naruto chuckled sheepishly before saying "You can't spend loads on me, use it on your equipment." She just laughed and said "It's a thank you gift. Accept it." Naruto sighed but nodded.

Soon Naruto had sent 40 clones to Jiraiya to practise whatever he was told too and he was practising with Yugao about kenjutsu. She said "Okay, before we do the katas, I'm going to teach you to use your weapon material right. Since it's made of chakra metal, you can charge your chakra into it easily. If you know your element, charge some into it." Naruto nodded and Yugao was surprised when suddenly she could see wind chakra surrounding the blade for a seconds before Naruto stopped. She was about to congratulate him when she saw that lightning chakra was now surrounding it! She said "That's very impressive, good manipulation over two elements. Now lets start training."

This training went on for the rest of the time until the time of the exam. When Naruto arrived he smirked at the shocked faces of everyone and the narrowing eyes of some people who focused on the kanji on the back of his jacket. He then realized some people may be shocked about the kodachi attached to his back but he didn't care. Just as Shikamaru was about to question Naruto, the proctor, Hayate, who was covered in some bandages, spoke up and said "Welcome all to the chuunin exam finals! *cough* This is a tournament for young chuunin hopefuls to show *cough* their prowess in hopes of being promoted to chuunin! *cough* Since Sasuke Uchiha is currently not here, I will say now *cough* if he doesn't show up he will be disqualified." This was met with lots of defiance from the crowd but he just waited until they stopped and then said "All but Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyuuga leave the field."

**AN: I guessed that was a good place to end it. Also, I would like to point out most chapters wont be this long most likely since I'm lazy. Tell me what you all think about Naruto's level two curse seal and everything else. I hope I did okay about it. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Once everyone but Naruto, Neji and the proctor cleared the field the proctor decided to let them speak a minute before he starts the fight. Neji quickly said with a smug smirk "Fate decrees I win dead last." Naruto just yawned and said "Yeah, hurry with the fate crap and lets fight." Neji scowled but nodded to the proctor who quickly said "Neji Hyuuga vs Naruto Uzumaki, begin!" As soon as they started Naruto quickly jumped backwards to get some space while Neji charged at him. While Neji charged Naruto quickly summoned a clone, then threw a kunai and both Naruto's went through hand signs with one yelling **"Wind Style: Great Breakthrough!"** while the other said **"Kunai shadow clone jutsu"**. This caused the one kunai to turn into and go after Neji even faster than the original throw. Neji knew he wouldn't be able to dodge so he did the only he could and started to spin while yelling **"Kaiten!"** which shocked everyone in the arena, mainly the Hyuuga area. Naruto just cursed that it didnt quickly went through some more hand signs before yelling **"Wind Style: Wind Bullets!"** and shot five bullets towards Neji who quickly jumped back to dodge them. While Neji was dodging Naruto's clone quickly ran around the arena to try to get behind Neji since he hadn't activated his dojutsu yet so he should be able to get behind him fairly easily. The real Naruto quickly grabbed his kodachi and charged at Neji who looked shocked that he would try that but quickly smirked.

Neji sent a palm strike for Naruto's chest which was slapped away by Naruto's kodachi's flat side. This went on for a few minutes before Neji quickly jumped back. He was about to start taunting Naruto before he sensed something behind him, he turned around and came face to face with the Naruto clone that was slowly making it's way behind him. The clone threw a punch which Neji sidestepped before sending a palm strike which the clone grabbed his wrist with both hands but was unable to block the second hand coming for a palm strike. The clone was quickly dispelled but when Neji turned back to face the real Naruto he shocked! He saw Naruto standing on top a rather large toad that had a sword on it's back. The whole arena was shocked into silence.

**- Competitor area -**

Ino quickly said to Sakura "Forehead! How come Naruto can summon toads? I thought he was the dead last." Sakura just said "Of course Naruto-baka is the dead last, he's a horrible ninja, he should just give the toads to Sasuke-kun!" Everyone, even Ino, sighed. Ino had discovered she shouldn't be so much a fangirl to put others down and decided to try to be a real ninja. Shikamaru just sighed and said "Troublesome, clearly Naruto is a lot better than we thought if he can summon toads, now watch the match." Everyone still looked like they wanted to question it more but decided to wait for Naruto to do so.

**- Kage booth -**

The 'kazekage' quickly said to the Hokage "Hokage-dono I didn't know the toad sannin took another apprentice, even so it's rather impressive to be able to summon a toad that size at his age. Could this be a second coming of a genius on the level of Minato Namikaze?" The Hokage already had a feeling to who this was but couldn't do anything yet so he just sighed and said "Who knows? He is Konoha's number one unpredictable ninja after all."

**- Arena floor -**

Neji said "How can a dead last like you summon toads!? Your supposed to be a failure! Fate decreed me better!" Naruto just sighed and said "Gamaken can you shoot some water bullets at him for me?" The toad just croaked what seemed to be an agreement and said **"Sure thing bro, call me out later for sword sparring though!"** The toad then shot five water balls towards Neji who found they were too fast and he wouldn't be able to dodge. He quickly span and called **"Kaiten!"** while Naruto went through some hand signs and used **"Lightning Style: Lightning Bolt Technique!"** which shot a bit of electricity from one of his hands into the water balls. One ball managed to get through before the Kaiten was fully in motion but it was weakened. When it hit Neji it knocked him back stopping his Kaiten and stunning him for a moment. Naruto used this time to jump over to him and put his kodachi to Neji's neck while Gamaken quickly dispelled himself. Naruto said "Forfeit or die." Neji was going to say no but one look at Naruto and he knew he was serious so he sighed and said "Proctor, I forfeit." The proctor quickly yelled "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" The whole arena was silent for a few moments before clapping was heard and everyone turned to see the Hokage clapping which caused everyone else to clap. Naruto quickly grabbed Neji's hand and helped him while saying "I broke fate, you can too." and walked off.

**- Competitor area - **

When Naruto walked into the competitor area he stunned to see all eyes on him and said "What? Do I have something on my face?" Everyone face faulted at that before Tenten ran over and said "You beat Neji and your acting like it's not a big deal!? True you didn't look like you weren't trying that much but still!" Naruto just chuckled and said "I was trying really hard, It's hard to win trying not to show off many new skills, I chose summoning since even though it's know I can summon toads no one knows how big I can summon them." Everyone was quiet until Shikamaru said "Troublesome, he's saying that he has a load of more tricks he can use too so he still has an open playing field without everyone knowing his true strength." This caused Sakura to yell "Naruto-baka! Give Sasuke-kun your toads! Your a pathetic ninja so he should have them." Naruto just sighed and said "If I'm a pathetic ninja why is it that you always want me to give my skills to Sasuke? Wouldn't that make him worse than a pathetic ninja? Anyway why are you in the competitor area, I was looking forward to quiet." Everyone just chuckled while she screeched "I'm here because the people from the preliminaries are allowed to support their friends! And of course your a pathetic ninja but that doesn't mean Sasuke-kun is he just needs to get stronger so after he kills a man he marries me!" Naruto burst into full laughter and rolled on the floor clutching his stomach before saying "Sasuke is gay, Sakura, he even has 'uke' in his name." Everyone laughed except Sakura who saw red and swung for Naruto who dodged.

**- Arena Floor -**

The proctor quickly said "Due to Sasuke Uchiha having not arrived yet, his match will be moved to last. Can Shino and Kankuro come down?" Soon enough both were down and the proctor yelled "Begin!" This was a rather boring matchup due to the fact that neither opponent could get near the other, with Kankuro trying to get past the bugs. Eventually he got a slice on Shino with a hidden blade from the puppet, however Shino turned into bugs and flew to Kankuro while eating the chakra strings connecting him to the puppet. Shino then appeared from the tree in the arena while Kankuro collapsed and the proctor yelled "Winner, Shino Aburame!" There was a uproar of cheering as Shino walked away and Kankuro was room to the medics.

The proctor soon nan ounces the next match. "Shikamaru Nara vs Temari, Get down here!" Temari glided down on her fan while Shikamaru was kicked over the railing by Ino. Soon enough he got up and walked over. The proctor then yelled "Begin!"

**- Canon Fight -**

"Winner, Temari! Next match is Sasuke Uchiha vs Gaara!" Gaara quickly appeared in a swirl of sand and waited patiently for Sasuke to appear.

**- Kage Booth -**

The Hokage quickly said "Right well, the Uchiha is disqualified." Before he could send the message the Kazekage said "Can he fight the overall winner of the tournament? Even if he cannot be promoted this might satisfy people who wanted him to fight." While saying this he thought 'I must call the invasion off, this way Sasuke can hopefully see he is inferior to people and I can manipulate that'. The Hokage sighed but nodded and sent a message through one of his guards while the 'kazekage' got one if his guards to inform his troops it was cancelled.

**- Arena Floor - **

The proctor listened to the messenger and sighed but nodded. "Sasuke Uchiha still has not shown up so he is disqualified! However, he will fight the overall winner of the tournament. Even with this fight he has no chance for promotion. There will be a 30 minute break before the next round, your free to go buy refreshments and come back!" Gaara left in a swirl of sand while Tthe proctor went in a swirl of leaves.

Five minutes slater there was a swirl of leaves in the middle of the field where Sasuke and Kakashi appeared back to back. When he noticed no one was there he was about to say something before a messenger appeared and explained to Kakashi who gulped but nodded and took Sasuke in another swirl of leaves.

**- Competitor Box -**

After Kakashi explained to Sasuke what happened he went off to brood as usual. Kakashi used this time to go over to Naruto and say "Yo Naruto, how did you do?" Naruto quickly replied "Eh, I won Kakashi, and I'll say now while I don't believe scrolls make up for your lack of teaching, I thank you greatly for what you gave me. I haven't used it yet so you can see what I learnt!" Kakashi smiled under his mask and said "Okay Naruto, that's fair and I look forward to it, I believe in you." After that Kakawho walked over to the other Jounin sensei.

When Kakashi got near Kurenai said "Have you taught the other two properly yet?" Kakashi sighed and said "No, and before you say anything, I know I should've but Sasuke was supposed to have a supposed unstable jinchuuriki as a opponent. I've planned what I'm teaching then soon now anyway. Kurenai sighed but nodded.

**- Arena Floor -**

The 30 minutes were over. Genma, the proctor, quickly appeared and said "Naruto Uzumaki vs Gaara!" Once this was said, Naruto jumped down and used chakra to soften the fall while Gaara appeared in his swirl of sand. The proctor then said "Ready? Begin!" As soon as that was called Naruto jumped back while Gaara shot sand after him. This continued for a few moments until Naruto managed to get in close with a quick taijutsu combo before jumping away.

Naruto continued his hit and run tactic until Gaara surrounded himself in a sand dome. When he tried to break it, spikes appeared. Naruto discreetly activated his sharingan and jumped back before making there's hand signs and the sound of chirping birds filled the air.

**- Competitor Area - **

Sasuke ran over to Kakashi and said "Why did you teach him that too? It's my jutsu now." Before Kakashi could say anything Gai cut in "You taught two students this jutsu? That's dangerous friend." Kakashi sighed and said "I only taught Sasuke it, Naruto got it in a scroll, I'm amazed Naruto does it better than Sasuke at the moment. I taught it to Sasuke to try to have something I case Gaara had a defence like we see now and Naruto because he deserved it for my failure to teach." Before talking continued a scream was heard.

**- Arena Floor - **

Naruto had just pierced Gaara's sand dome and Gaara started screaming and then said "My blood! It's my blood!" When the dome cleared, it showed half of Gaara's body in its half transformed state. Naruto cursed until he remembered what Jiraiya told him.

**- Flashback -**

Jiraiya was training Naruto in sealing when he said "Now, since you'll most likely face that jinchuuriki with the unstable seal, I'll teach you the demonic chakra repressing seal."

**- Flashback end -**

Naruto breathed a sigh of relief as he pulled one of the seals out of his pocket. He quickly charged Gaara and was dodging his sand. He had to jump back several times but eventually made it and slapped the seal on part if his none transformed forehead. The sand covering his body quickly dropped and Gaara fainted from being cut off from his demon's chakra. The proctor called "Winner, Naruto Uzumaki!" The medics came and got Gaara while Naruto just walked away.

**- Competitor Area -**

Naruto walked into the area to see everyone staring at him, while Sasuke was glaring. He just took a deadpan look and said "Is this gonna happen every time I win a fight?" This immediately broke out people asking him questions until they were silenced by Kakashi who just walked over and said "I'm impressed you learnt Chidori that efficiently alone. I have a feeling I'll be showing you Raikiri soon Naruto." Naruto just smiled and nodded while Sasune glared again. Soon the next match was starting and Shino and Temari made their way down.

**- Arena Floor -**

Once they made it to their respective positions the proctor yelled "Begin!" As soon as this began, Shino sent bugs towards Tenari who jumped back and sliced with her fan and jutsu. This went on for five minutes until Shino said "Proctor, I concede, my bugs have no way getting to her." The proctor nodded and yelled "Winner, Temari!" Temari and Shino quickly left and went back up to join the others.

**- Competitor Area - **

As they walked in, Shino was wished better luck while Temari was congratulated. They were then told it was another 30 minute break until the final. This time was used for basic small talk until Naruto and Temari made their way down to the arena floor.

**- Arena Floor -**

Once Naruto and Temari were ready, the proctor called out "Begin!" As soon as he said this Naruto was forced to dodge a wind attack before attempting to charge in. Once he got close to Temari she blocked his punch with her fan and the jumped back. This continued for a few moments before Naruto wasn't through hand signs and said "It's time to finish this! "**Summoning Jutsu!"**" Naruto was soon standing on top of a large toad again, nearly he same size as the other but with no weapon. Naruto quickly said "Sorry, no time for talk, oil please!" The toad just croaked and spat out oil while Naruto went through hand sins before saying **"Fire Style: Toad Oil Flame Bullet!" **Naruto then spat out a stream of fire which set the oil on fire and it rushed towards Temari.

Once the fire cleared a slightly burnt Temari could be seen unconcious seemingly hiding behind her fan. The proctor quickly yelled "Winner of the Chuunin Exam Finals, Naruto Uzumaki! He will face Sasuke Uchiha in 45 minutes to allow him to rest. The crowd broke into cheers as Naruto walked away while Temari was carried off.

Soon enough the 45 minutes were up and Sasuke and Naruto were in their respective positions for the fight. Before it began Sasuke said "Prepare to lose dobe." Naruto sighed and said "We'll see Sasuke, we'll see." Seeing the talking was done, the proctor yelled "Begin!"

**AN: I think that's a okay stop, want reviews are welcome and I'm interested in what you think.**


End file.
